For an average person, receiving an unsolicited call can be an annoyance and a frustration, especially if the recipient of the unsolicited call had previously indicated to the caller that he or she does not wish to receive future calls from the caller and/or if the recipient had previously put the telephone number of the unsolicited caller on a no-call list.
Currently, existing methods for protecting the average person against such unsolicited calls include call screening, anonymous call blocking, and caller compliance with a national “Do Not Call” list. However, such methods do not deter persistent unsolicited callers. Such callers can simply ignore Do Not Call lists, use a bank of phones having different telephone numbers from which to make unsolicited calls, employ non-anonymous caller ID names, and/or target other average people, who might not utilize any of these protective methods.
In addition, although national no-call lists are used, such lists are common to everyone within the nation. There do not appear to be any service providers that presently offer a subscriber a personal no-call list that allows the subscriber to add, remove, or otherwise modify/manage his or her personal no-call list, which is separate from the national no-call lists.
The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.